Wondering What Happened
by avatarrocks
Summary: He heard her. He really did... But that doesn't mean he has to believe her.. does it? Taang Zutara maybe a Sokka ship.
1. Prologue

Wondering What Happened

Prologue: Reflections of the End

It was midnight in a dark valley. At one stood a large forest whose trees were tall and strong. On the other end a cliff hundreds and hundreds of feet high, littered with so many cracks and caves that it looked like some sort of strange painting. And there at the top sat a young man gazing out into the canyon and contemplating his choices.

He moved so little that if you didn't look closely you might not even realize that he was alive. Finally he exhaled a sigh of indecisiveness.

He looked over at his pet lemur and said. "Well Momo what do you think I should do?"

The lemur let out a loud chirping noise and looked at him inquisitively.

Aang smiled. A grim smile with no joy or humor behind it.

And then he began to remember how it all started.

Flashback

A.N. So that's the prologue. I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up soon. You don't have to review yet seeing I didn't really give you anything but Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.


	2. The Beginning of the End

A.N. Hey peoples thanks for reading the last chapter (I'm gonna go ahead and assume you did) but anyway this is my first fic ever. So big thanks to the first reviewer of my first fic: Chigatana.

It's about as likely that i own avatar as it is that i own everything on earth

everybody read and enjoy (hopefully).

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

A bird chirped in the trees as it saw the rays of the sun beginning to peak over the edge of the forest. It saw a small camp with four people in it, two of them, a short girl clad in green and a taller one in all blue, were already awake and seemed to be grouped around a third teenager. This time a boy clad in blue. And finally the most uneventful one of them all, another teen boy clothed in orange and yellow still asleep and not moving much.

_Bang…thud…owwww_…."I guess it's time to get up" he thought.

"Sokka could you be a little quieter please? " moaned Aang

"Sorry" Sokka said "it's not my fault that some people think that hitting someone with a rather large rock to wake them up is funny."

As he said this he shot a furtive glance at Toph.

"Hey I thought it was hilarious." she replied.

"Well there had to have been a point right Katara?" reasoned Aang.

"Just the fact that we've been trying to get him up for over _TWENTY MINUTES!!!" _she said, stressing the last part with as much venom as is physically possible. "But according to him that's no big deal." she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Well if you had really been trying to wake me up for so long I probably would've noticed don'tcha think?" countered Sokka. Not even noticing Toph and Aang laughing at their argument whilst having a conversation amongst themselves.

"You didn't notice at all hence the earthbending." said Katara

"I refuse to believe that." he said "But let's 'play around' and say that I didn't wake up that whole time. Why would you need to wake me up twenty minutes ago if you weren't even starting to wake Aang up yet? See, beat that logic."

"Well we had already figured in the added time it would take you to wake up compared to Aang. And actually you woke up ten minutes earlier than expected. Toph just got a little impatient. We weren't planning on waking Aang up for another ten minutes." she said trying to hide her laughter the entire time.

"What's so funny" asked Sokka a sarcastically menacing tone in his voice.

"Nothing it's just--"

_Crash_!

Katara burst out laughing as two rather large rocks collided with Sokka's head, causing him to be introduced to the ground at an alarming rate.

"Yes!" yelled both Toph and Aang at the same time. They instantly turned on each other. "I hit him first!" they shouted in unison.

As Toph proceeded to get in a heated argument with Aang, pertaining to whether or not she had hit him first, Sokka began to stand up.

"Why are you laughing!?!" he yelled to a Katara that was now lying on the ground and shaking from laughter. "That wasn't funny"

Desperately out of breath all Katara could choke out was the measly response "Yes.. It.. Was" before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Then Sokka turned on the two arguing teens.

"And what about you two do you have anything to say for yourselves?" he asked.

The only response he received was to hear Toph's jubilant voice shout: "And either way my first shot hit him before you even woke up so I win!" she said shouting the last part.

Aang stood there speechless for a few moments. Simply watching her walk away and then he yelled towards her "Hey that's not fair" before running to catch up with her.

Sokka watched the entire exchange before realizing that he wasn't going to get an apology from either of them.

He walked up to the now sober Katara.

"Hey where's breakfast" he asked

She simply glared at him for a moment before replying "On the fire"

He looked at her as if she had just said something scandalous before shouting "Are you serious!! You woke me up and breakfast isn't even done yet!!"

She looked at him "Yes"

And he just stood there open-mouthed wondering why on earth the food wasn't ready yet.

Meanwhile with Toph and Aang.

"So what do we do now? I mean we've already had our fun attacking Sokka."

"What do you _think_ we're gonna do Twinkletoes?" Toph asked with a condescending glare.

Aang shrunk back. "Um.. Well I guess.. Um.. Well … What do you want to do?" he said almost shouting the last part due to his nervousness.

Toph smiled evilly "Oh nothing I just think that an hour of earthbending practice would be perfect right now.

Aang looked at her incredulously. "Toph come on I just got up it's not time for earthbending for at least another hour. I mean I haven't even eaten yet. He said desperately trying to dissuade her from this absurd notion.

"Well that's too bad for you then I guess because I've been up for over an hour now _and_ I've already eaten. So it looks like you're screwed." she replied

Aang looked at her "How is it that you've already eaten if the food isn't even done yet?"

"I ate fruit."

Aang was once again left speechless as he realized three things. One the fact that a humongous rock was moving at a high rate towards him, And that throughout that entire argument over whether or not they would practice earthbending at such an early time Toph had been leading him to the nearest canyon, Thirdly he realized that the main purpose of leading him here was so that he could not object to training anymore because he had to dodge the boulders being thrown at him, And lastly he realized that, speaking of those boulders, if he didn't start dodging soon he would be killed.

"Ah!!!" he yelled when he realized that last bit

He watched as the mad earthbender threw boulder after boulder his way. He dodged the first. Dodged the second. Dodged the third. But the fourth he didn't have time to dodge, he simply broke it with an outstretched fist.

He stood there slightly out of breath after the outburst from Toph. He looked at her menacingly and then smiled. "Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Well what do you think Twinkletoes?" she answered smiling

"I think you're going down!" he yelled as he threw a large rock towards her form.

Her body didn't move an inch. She simply destroyed the rock with a backhand.

"Is that the best you've got?" she taunted him.

"I'm just getting started." he replied with confidence.

Then it started he dug his right hand into the ground like it was water and brought it up as quick as he could throwing a small rock at her. She responded by stomping her foot on the ground causing a shield of earth to rise between her and the airbender. The rock simply smashed into her shield as she now punched holes in the wall towards Aang, He began to spin the earth up around him much like a cyclone. Effectively blocking all her attacks.

"So I see you've learned some new tricks huh?" she asked him

"Actually I thought about what it would be like to combine airbending with earthbending and--"

He was cut off by another barrage of rocks headed his way. He responded in kind pulling up a shield similar to the one Toph had made. He then stomped his right foot once again to bring his wall down while at the same he slid his left foot to the right surreptitiously, bringing up two walls trying to catch his teacher by surprise. He slid his foot back to the left side, smashing the walls together. He looked hopefully towards the now unified wall trying to see if his gambit had worked.

"Not bad Twinkletoes, but did you really think you were gonna get me with something as simple as that?" her voice came from directly behind him.

Aang had only moments to react. _How did she get behind me_ he wondered to himself. He turned around at top speed bringing his hands up trying to send a pillar towards Toph. She easily deflected it with an open palm. Sending a wall back at him with twice the force of his attack. He destroyed half of the wall and simultaneously shot the other half back at her. She destroyed it with a palm and then heard cheering. Tapping her foot to see what was happening she noticed Sokka and Katara sitting in lawn chairs watching the fight. "_When did they get here?"_ she wondered to herself.

Then she realized she needed to get back to the task at hand. Seeing how Aang had created several large boulders and was now kicking them towards her. "_Not bad."_ she thought. Remembering how he wouldn't have so willingly taken advantage of her weak spot at the beginning of their training. _"I wonder is it just my influence on him that makes him like that or does he just want to win so bad that he'll resort to things he wouldn't regularly do?" _she thought.

At the last moment she reached towards the ground and pulled up a giant pillar four times taller than her. Destroying his attacks with the ease of a single swing hoping that she would hit him as well.

She did. She heard a resonating crack as the rock connected with his legs sending him to the ground. As she swung down towards him in one final swing to signal that the match was over she yelled "I win" slowing the pillar so as not to actually crush Aang when suddenly she felt something happening to her legs. She was dropping. The staff fell from her hand and let out a large _Boom!_

There she sat up to her waist in the ground feeling how narrowly her attack missed the airbender. _"He must've been bending the ground as he fell"_ she realized.

"Not bad Twinkletoes" she yelled out "It's too bad that I still win." she said with assurance.

"What do you mean?!?" he replied "You're stuck in the frickin ground."

"Not anymore." he heard her say before she disappeared into the ground.

"Oh crap" was all he got out before.

_Boom_.

A large pillar was propelled directly into his back sending him flying towards Katara and Sokka.

He landed roughly in front of them and let out a meager moan.

"Oowww"

"Yes I win" Toph yelled triumphantly as she appeared from the ground.

Aang stood up and looked at her.

"That was a good match Sifu Toph." he said enthusiastically

"_I guess it was just my influence then cuzz it doesn't look like he's too upset about losing."_ Toph thought with a smile.

"Ah, I went easy on you newbie." she said. Walking towards the group.

"You most certainly did not!" replied Aang with a hint of anger and what might have been fear in his voice.

"Whatever you say." Toph replied before she leaned in towards Aang and whispered one last word in his ear. "newbie."

Aang looked at her and smiled before hearing Katara talking to him with a hint of what seemed to be annoyance in her voice.

"Come on Aang enough playing with rocks it's time to go do some waterbending practice." she said

"K I'll be right there." he replied then he looked at Toph and said once again. "It was a really good match even if you did hold out on me."

She just looked at him with a smile and said "Whatever you say but I suggest you leave soon cuzz it seems to me that Katara's pretty serious about when you start splashing.

Aang smiled back "Yeah she is… Cya" he said before taking off.

Toph just watched him walk away before saying quietly to herself "You're right Aang it was a good match."

Then Sokka ran up to her and yelled "Toph I think that once this war is over and we've defeated Ozai we could sell tickets to fights between you and Aang because that was amazing. I mean I've never seen anything like it. It was better than when you fought the boulder.

"Whatever you say Sokka." was the only reply he heard.

A.N. So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? leave me a review if you aren't opinionless. Thanks and Happy New Year.


	3. Water Lots of Water

**A.N. Hey just here at the beginning to say a big thanks to my four reviewers (You guys rock). Tear. Oh and by the way this is set before Zuko and Ozai's angels get back to the Fire Nation but after Aang has recovered. So at this point the Fire Lord doesn't know whether Aang is dead or alive.**

**Seyin800 - …look down**

**Willium Rivera - sorry about that. it ties in with the prologue but I had put flashback at the end of that so I figured either people would read the prologue and realize that there were gonna be a bunch of flashback chapters until we caught up with that spot, or they wouldn't and the story would just start.**

**Butterfree/CupidKirby/TwisterKirby -****J**** most of my chapters will be longer but seeing it was a foreshadowing I didn't want to give too much information.**

**And of course chigatana my first reviewer - don't worry it's coming.**

**Anyway… Here goes nothing. I own the world and everything in it including avatar… PSYCH!!!**

Chapter Two: Water… Lots of Water.

Katara sat in the clearing by the stream waiting. "_It has to have been at least ten minutes since I got here." _she thought "_Aang's probably still talking to Toph about how 'cool' their match was. It wasn't even really that much of a match. I mean Toph destroyed him._

"_Actually, seeing that he only started earthbending a couple of months ago, he did pretty good against a master. Dontchya think?" _Said another voice.

"_Ok so it was a decent match. But still there's no reason for him to keep jabbering on for ten minutes about a stinkin' practice round."_

"_I think you're just a bit jealous because he's never said that one of your practices involved a really good match." _replied the other voice.

"_No it's not that, I mean why would I be jealous huh?"_

"_Because you want him to be complementing your matches with him. And also because you wish that he was hurrying over here so that you could spend more time with him."_

"_Why would I want to be spending more time with him. I mean c'mon I'm with him like 24/7 anyway so why would I want more time with him?"_Katara questioned herself.

"_Just admit it… you like him."_

"_No I don't. Where would you get such an insane idea?"_

"_From the fact that you do."_

"Ugh!" she groaned in frustration at the argument she was having with herself.

"Something wrong?" Aang asked casually as he walked into the clearing by the river.

"What took you so long!" Katara shouted in hopes that she wouldn't have to answer the question.

"Oh" Aang said realizing how long it had taken him. "I was on my way here when I started to get hungry, because I hadn't eaten yet today, so I stopped by the camp to grab some food." He finished grinning.

"_He didn't even eat before he started practicing with her!?!" _Katara asked herself. _"I can't believe him."_

"Ok Aang it's time for waterbending practice. Today what I want you to try and do is generate a water trap."

"What's a water trap?" Aang asked

"I'll show you." Katara replied and lifted her hands up. She began to push them forward, and then as quickly as she had started she stopped again and reversed the motion before rotating her wrists downward. Causing the water to form into a disk of ice except for one spot in the middle.

"There." she said "Now I want you to try and punch me through the hole."

"Why would I do that?" asked Aang "Wouldn't it be a better idea to try and move around and strike from behind."

"Actually yes" Katara replied. "but right now I'm simply trying to show you this trap's effect and how to make it. By the time we're done you're gonna be able to bring this up in a matter of moments so you could theoretically put it directly in front of an attack no matter where it's coming from."

"Oh ok." said Aang before throwing a punch straight into the hole. His hand sunk in deep, almost up to his elbow before the water in the hole froze over and the ice around it melted into water and captured the rest of his arm.

"Whoa… is that what happens every time?"

"If you pull it off right." she replied

"Sweet. Now how does it work?"

"Well first what you do is bring up a wall of water like this." she said while moving her hands upward. "Then freeze the outer edges of the wall." she said moving her hands forward "and then you capture the opponent when they attack just like this." she said as she moved her hands back and then rotated her wrists once again.

"Ok let me try." said Aang as he sat there trying to get it. He could get the first part of the move down perfectly. It was when he had to try the capture that he was having problems.

Every time he tried he only got three outcomes. First all he managed to do was melt all the water and then it fell to the ground. Or he would get it to stretch out but he couldn't freeze it before it fell. Finally he got it to freeze but then lost his grip on the end that was already frozen. By now Katara was a little impatient.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that move for today." she said quickly.

"Wait I think I've almost got it." replied Aang.

"No we don't have time for you to work on this any longer." replied Katara sternly.

"C'mon I've almost got it." Aang begged.

"Ugh!.! Why is it that you always listen to Toph but when I tell you to stop trying one stinking move you want to keep going!! Huh!! Answer me!!"

"Um.. Katara calm down." Aang said

"No I am not going to calm down!!" she yelled. Not realizing the enormous wave behind her.

"Katara please calm down." begged Aang with fear in his voice.

"I'm not going to calm down!! If Toph was doing this I bet you wouldn't tell her to calm down would you?" said Katara. Now at her breaking point. "Say Something!!!"

"_What does this have to do with Toph"_ Aang thought. But all he said was. "Water… Lots of water."

With a giant splash Aang was hit by the wave. It was so strong that it carried him half-way back to the camp before discarding him on a large tree.

Aang just sat there stunned before he thought this one word. _"Run"_

And run he did. He ran all the way back to the camp before being stopped by Sokka.

"Aang what happened? And why are you all wet?" He asked

"Your sister is crazy." was the only response he received before Aang blew the water off of himself with an air blast.

He then proceeded to walk away. Hoping to find a place where he could be by himself and think. That's when it came to him. _"The canyon."_

"Hey Sokka do you know if Toph's still training in the canyon?"

"Actually I heard her say something about going to find Katara so she could 'get clean'. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." said Aang _"After all if Sokka new they'd all end up knowing where I was."_

"Oh… ok." said Sokka.

Aang continued walking away wondering why on earth Katara got so mad at him and brought up Toph.

He arrived at the canyon less than five minutes later.

"Ok time to think. No one's going to bother us." he said out loud to himself before realizing that he had just referred to himself as an us.

"_Wow… Sounds like something Sokka would say after drinking some cactus juice."_ he thought with a smile.

"_Back to the subject though. Why would Katara get so mad at me so quickly? And even after she was mad why would she bring up Toph?" _he thought

He sat there contemplating for a long while, how long he didn't know seeing he wasn't paying attention, before coming to this realization; _"Katara likes me. And the reason she got mad was because she was jealous of Toph."_

"_No it's not possible. I mean she can't like me. Why would she like me? And for what reason would she be jealous of Toph? I mean C'mon this is Toph we're talking about."_

"_Who knows. But she does, and she is."_

"_No that's absurd. Katara would never like me. C'mon she'd like Zuko before she would like me." _he thought jokingly.

"_No she wouldn't and you know that. C'mon after what he did do you think Katara will ever give him anything more than a second glance. I mean not only did he betray Iroh but he betrayed her personally. And you know how Katara is when she's either mad or hurt."_

"_Well, that is a good point. I was exaggerating anyway though. I still think she would never like me. And she definitely wouldn't get jealous of Toph would she? I mean look, I do all the same things with Katara that I do with Toph."_

"_Yes but look at it from her point of view. Today the first thing you did when you got up was started hanging out with Toph--_

"_All we did was have some fun with Sokka!!"_

"_Yeah so? Secondly the way she sees it is that you put everything you had into that match with Toph, lost the match and then complemented Toph. Also there's the fact that Toph was whispering in your ear before you left--_

"_Yeah but she was taunting me."_

"_Remember this is from Katara's point of view not yours. And finally the fact that you from Katara's view went to go practice with Toph before you even ate and then you decided Katara could wait and got food on the way to her."_

"_Yes but Toph forced me--_

"_Who cares what it looked like to you for Katara it looked pretty suggestive that at the very least you like Toph better than her."_

"_Ugh!! Who cares what it looked like. Katara would never like me in the first place."_

"_She would and you know she would."_

"_No! that's absurd! End of conversation."_

Aang sat there waiting to hear another sound. When nothing came he let out a triumphant "Yes!!"

"_You know it's strange to think that you tried to tell yourself to end a conversation with yourself." _said the voice.

"_Ugh!! How do I get rid of you?"_

"_You can try. You might be able to get rid of me for a little while. But in the end, You will fail."_

"_No I will succeed."_

With that Aang jumped down from the rock he was sitting on and began to walk back towards the camp. Little did he know that there in the trees of the path stood a Fire Nation patrolman. He simply continued walking back toward the camp.

The Fire Nation man stood there for a while. Not wanting to move to quickly and be caught. Then he left. At first he simply walked away, then he jogged, then he ran as fast as he could back to his camp.

He arrived at the Fire Nation camp mere minutes later panting from his lack of breath.

As soon as his pulse had steadied and he could breathe again he shouted to the head of their patrol "The Avatar is alive."

He looked at him in shock because their patrol was an Earth Kingdom patrol so they had already heard the news of the Avatar's death.

All the captain said was "Are you sure of this?"

"I saw him with my very own eyes, sir."

He stared a moment before giving the order "Get me a black string for this message."

"Yes, Sir!" One of his aides shouted.

"I think we're about to move a step up in the world, Lieutenant Zeng."

"That we are, Sir." he replied to his captain while watching him tie the string around their message. "That we are."

**A.N. So what did you think? How about you review and tell me. Also go see The Nightmare Before Christmas in 3D it's amazing. So Happy Halloween from the Pumpkin King.**


End file.
